This invention relates to a battery terminal connected to an electrode (battery post) of a battery mounted on an automobile or the like, and more particularly to a battery terminal which can be mounted on the battery post with a small force in a one-touch manner without the use of a fastening tool such as an impact wrench.
One known battery terminal, which can be mounted on a battery post with one touch, is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-60053U.
FIG. 8 shows the construction of the battery terminal disclosed in the above publication. In this battery terminal 30, a cam lever (operating lever) 32 is pivotally mounted on a terminal body 31. The terminal body 31 includes a post fitting portion 33, bent and curved into a generally C-shape or annular shape, and a pair of parallel extended portions 34 and 35 extending respectively from both ends of the C-shaped post fitting portion 33. A pivot shaft 36 is mounted on the pair of extended portions 34 and 35, and the cam lever 32 is pivotally supported on this pivot shaft 36. An electric wire W is connected to one extended portion 34.
The operation will be described with reference to FIGS. 9A and 9B. When the cam lever 32 is in an upstanding condition as shown in FIG. 9A, a cam portion 32a of this cam lever 32 does not interfere with the battery post 40 so that the bore of the post fitting portion 33 of the battery terminal 30 is increased. Therefore, in this condition, the post fitting portion 33 can be easily fitted on a battery post 40.
After the post fitting portion 33 is loosely fitted on the battery post 40, the cam lever 32 is brought down as shown in FIG. 9B, so that the cam portion 32a is pressed against a peripheral face of the battery post 40. As a result, the post fitting portion 33 of the battery terminal 30 is secured to the peripheral face of the battery post 40 under pressure by a reaction force produced by the pressing of the cam portion 32a. As a result, the battery terminal 30 is electrically and mechanically connected to the battery post 40 by a friction force between the inner peripheral face of the post fitting portion 33 and the outer peripheral face of the battery post 40.
In the above related battery terminal 30, the force of press-fitting of the post fitting portion 33 to the battery post 40 is obtained by pivotally moving the cam lever 32, and therefore the large operating force is required.
With the above problem in view, it is an object of this invention to provide a battery terminal in which a required press-fitting force can be obtained with a small operating force.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a battery terminal connected to a battery post, comprising:
a terminal body, made of a conductive, resilient strip extending while forming an annular fitting portion having a first diameter which is smaller than a diameter of the battery post; and
an operating member, fitted with both end portions of the strip so as to movable between a first position in which the strip is retained such that the annular fitting portion has a second diameter which is larger than the diameter of the battery post, against a restoring force of the resilient strip, and a second position in which the restoring force is released.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a method of connecting a battery terminal and a battery post, comprising the steps of:
providing a terminal body, made of a conductive, resilient strip extending while forming an annular fitting portion having a first diameter which is smaller than a diameter of the battery post;
fitting an operating member with both end portions of the strip so as to movable between a first position in which the strip is retained such that the annular fitting portion has a second diameter which is larger than the diameter of the battery post, against a restoring force of the resilient strip, and a second position in which the restoring force is released;
fitting the battery post into the annular fitting portion of the terminal body while placing the operating member in the first position; and
placing the operating member in the second position, after the terminal body is fitted on the battery post.
In the above configurations, since the diameter of the annular fitting portion can be restored into the first diameter by its own resilient force, the operating force, required for effecting the press-fitting, is merely the force for moving the operating member from the first position to the second position. Therefore, the battery terminal can be fitted on the battery post with the relatively small force as compared with the related construction.
Preferably, the both end portions of the resilient strip extend outwards while intersecting with each other. The operating member grips the both end portions of the resilient strip inwards at the first position thereof.
In this configuration, the area of press-fitting of the fitting portion to the battery post can be increased as much as possible. Further, the operation for increasing the diameter of the annular fitting portion is easy, and for decreasing the diameter in this condition, it is only necessary to cancel the gripping, and therefore the operation for press-fitting the fitting portion to the battery post can be effected easily.
Here, it is preferable that the operating member is provided as a frame member having a wide portion and a narrow portion. The both end portions of the resilient strip is placed within the narrow portion of the frame member when the operating member is in the first position, and is placed within the wide portion of the frame member when the operating member is in the second position.
In this configuration, by receiving the both end portions of the terminal body in the narrow portion of the frame member, the diameter of the annular fitting portion of the terminal body can be increased so as to be loosely fitted on the battery post. Merely by moving the frame member such that the both end portions are placed into the wide portion, the diameter of the annular fitting portion can be decreased by its own resilient force.
Here, it is preferable that the wide portion and the narrow portion are continuously connected. In this configuration, since the both end portions of the terminal body are smoothly moved from the narrow portion to the wide portion, merely by moving the operating member, the battery terminal can be easily press-fitted to the battery post.